


No one will know.

by Khohshekh



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khohshekh/pseuds/Khohshekh
Summary: George is quite the flirt, and can get anyone into bed with him. But don't worry, no one will know.





	No one will know.

It’s not that I was a good liar, it was that I was extremely well at keeping secrets.

Of course, I would have to rely on the beholder from the other side. Heaven knows that a single breath of a secret had the potential of becoming that gust of wind that could tear buildings down. It’s like the old metaphor, proven to be true, that the flap of a butterfly’s wings could have the power to create a devastating hurricane months from now.

If that butterfly knew what kind of corrosion would happen, why would he continue? I’m talking to myself here. I have 4 huge secrets, and shit, if one was to expose itself to the winds, the destruction would crumble around me.

My secret? I was obsessed i making love. You may not think of it as anything but a horrid addiction, but that is where I’ll stop you. Life on the road left all of us in a pit of despair, but it wasn’t anything worth bitching over. Shit, Charlie’s famous ‘Left Handed Guitar Solo’ as he called it made us all nuts, but at least he was enjoying himself. The loss of pleasure drove a couple of guys stuck with each other up a wall.  
None of this was to be dwelled on, especially since I found a bit of a curve ball; one night I had decided to follow my instincts on the most humble and most adorable of us all. My only concern was his willingness to stray away from his beloved wife.

“Come on, Georgie,” I hype myself up, adjusting the buttons on my jean jacket. “This isn’t prom night, not like he’s some primped up hoe, just go for it.”

I had caught him undressing in our hotel room, when our third roommate Jorel had gone out to drink with the other boys. To be comfortable enough to strip naked in front of me like it was nothing boosted my confidence to a measly 10%. Danny was the starter boy.  
I have to admit, his body is the one I admired the most: He didn’t have the hardcore six pack, but he definitely had a toned and tanned body, one i could definitely see why girls went wild over it. How lucky was his wife?

Within 10 minutes, I had joined him in the shower, and to my splendid surprise, he didn’t reject my touches. We had the conversation earlier about how lonely he felt on the road; what with Charlie’s sexual jokes and Dylan’s perverted gestures, he was sick of the loose fun, and felt left out. 

Danny leaned his body against me, letting his head drape against my shoulder as my hands explored that body of his. Felt as good as it looked. Those filthy hands explored the Southern island, rubbing underneath it with two fingers. Once he released a soft sweet moan, it was so easy to do the rest. 

I pushed myself against him more, and I could feel my own cock slide right between his legs, yearning for the words I finally heard: “More, please…” Not wanting to disappoint, I obey and act quickly.  
Another five minutes and he’s bent over against the wall, face pressed against the cool tile as he begged over, and over, and over again, “more!”

I thrusted my hips, wickedly fast and hard, plowing this gift from the gods. A beautiful singer, a perfect body, gasping for breath through the bell of his mouth. It was as gorgeous as his eyes. I held onto his hips as we both reached climax, allowing the clean water to wash it away.  
“What did we do…?!” I hear him breathlessly say in shock, looking back at me with concerned eyes.  
“Don’t worry… No one will know.”

+=+=+=+=+=+

My mission didn’t stop there. After the wild success with Danny, my targets only got bigger, all of them willing to give it to me, given that I do the work. 

Jorel propelled himself with a tired scowl on his face, squeezing his eyes shut in pure pleasure. Even in the darkness, his flustered face mesmerized me. As he continued to ride me, my hands explored his quaking body. It had been a long time since I had seen him so damn nervous. I pulled him down towards my face, hot breath against mine, I could feel the tension twisted in his face with such a short distance. 

“You… bastard.” I hear him hiss. His sweaty forehead bumped against mine, and I used the distraction to reach down and hold him. He was harder than Danny had been, or maybe it was the water that distracted me the last time. With one final shudder, he reached orgasm, and I wasn’t far behind. He curled on top of me like a child would, tracing his fingers against the ink on my chest and neck. “I needed that.”  
“I think we both did,” I laugh, adjusting my position.

“No one’s gonna know about this, will they, George?”  
“I won't say anything as long as you won't. Our little secret, right? No one will know.”

 

I told myself that after that night I ought to stop this obligation to sleep with my friends for mere pleasure. They were easier to open than what I had imagined. One after another, I would take a part of them that couldn’t be unstained, and no one was willing to breathe a word about it. 

Dylan proved to be no different. I had my suspicions at first; the man didn’t seem like the type to just hand himself over as easily as the first two. And well, he really wasn’t. Sprawled out on his bed, his head shifted back and forth between the pillows, his long, chocolate hair gracefully covered parts of his face, his eyes closed and mouth open. His hands were either clenched together or tearing at his sheets.

At first it was difficult to earn even a squeak from him. Shit, I thought he would crack easier. But I made it this far; I’m not giving up.  
Forcing my tongue out more, it reaches further to taste the foreign object before it even more, flicking itself like a serpent. Even if his stupid head couldn’t decide if he liked it or not, his mini head certainly could. Once it hit the back of my throat, he at last caves in and gives me a soft mewl that I had been yearning for. 

“G-George… ahh…” His words praise my actions, and I am encouraged to continue. His head is still hidden behind the set of pillows; fingers entangled in the duvet. With an ugly grin, my hand travels up his slender and surprisingly boney body, rubbing circles near his hip. He slaps it away half heartedly, though the look (or lack of) on his face said enough. 

Danny and Jorel had succumbed easily. I just jumped into poor Daniel’s shower-- my touches melted him almost instantly and he knew what my goal was from the second we had even made contact. I had to ask Jorel. Sort of. Hennessy took care of the nervousness between both of us, the TV allowing distracted answers and we were on each other in no time.

Dylan was neurotic, maybe full of a pinch of shame due to the fact he was not only getting a blowjob and about to be fucked by another man, but one of his best friends while he was away from home. All for the sake of trying to release some sexual tension. “Get it in al-already…” he sounds impatient, a little annoyed, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. With no further invitation, I plunged in.

 

Judging from the red marks on my back, I’d say he enjoyed it. He clung to me like a life preserver, failing on keeping noise to himself. He just couldn’t look me in the eye after that… He rolled over, curling himself in the blanket and pretending to fall asleep.  
I frowned, guilty and defeated. It made me wonder if the first two had reacted the same way, and I just never noticed. I rub his shoulder, and retreat back to my own room. Danny would be back any moment, and the cat would be out of the bag.

Things got strange after that. I debated whether or not it was even worth going to Jordon next. He was cocky, egotistic, with a loud mouth. He would laugh at me if I even tried to make my way into his pants, yelling from the rooftops that Johnny 3 Tears had fucked him. 

That wasn’t the strange part, though. Dylan and Danny… they were acting downright fucking weird! Not just to me, either-- the theory that they were gossiping about me and my dirty secret to each other was thrown out the window when even Jorel said they wouldn’t tell him what it was about.

I needed to find out for myself, then. Dylan could’ve easily admitted he slept with me. I could hear Danny’s small voice: “He did to me, too…”

They must’ve requested a hotel room with each other for a reason, right? My curiosity was just too tremendous to resist the temptation. Going out for a late night smoke, I make my way to their window. Of course the blinds are shut, stupid! But the lights are on. I try the handle: It opened.

I only peeked a little, enough to see them both on the bed…. Well whaddya know? 

Seems I’m not the only one with a sexual secret. Or maybe Dylan felt foolish that he was bottom, eh? Although, I wouldn’t have imagined Danny enjoying it on his stomach.

Danny was facing me, eyes closed, arms dangling off the bed like he was only getting some sort of Thai massage. Dylan must’ve been giving him one hell of a massage, then… Slow, not as good as I was, I bet. Poor Danny had to finish himself off. Satisfied, I shut the door and race back to my own room. 

Everyone was sleeping with everyone, I got it. And, this shouldn't turn into a competition-- should it? I had slept with nearly everyone in the span of 4 weeks! But no one really knew that but myself, of course. What If Dylan, or even Danny, had beat me to it? It was hard to tell.  
I had to finish what I started. Jordon was the only one remaining. Alcohol would be my ally, and his stupidity would shine through.

I got him on the bus. Standing up wasn’t my favorite position, but it had to do. I left harsh yet non-noticeable bites on his neck, and I could tell right away he was going to be the best one: the noises he made… and we had barely even begun.  
Maybe a little too much on the noises… I wanted so badly to tell him to shut the fuck up. Not the noises-- the words!  
“Give it to me… fuck yeah! Yes! Fuck me harder, George!”  
It was a little corny, but I tolerated it. It was more than the other three combined.

Not a word was breathed. Not about me, Dylan or Danny, even Jordon kept his mouth shut. Surprisingly. When the tour ended, Dylan admitted that he and Danny made a deal that they would have a side thing going on during tours, and I suddenly felt less guilty about my own adventures to fuck my own bandmates. They told me that the encounters between them, and each other, would always be for se, but that no one would know.

 

No… no one will know.


End file.
